


Break Away

by JJBA_Randomness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Play, Pony Play, Praise Kink, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: Sometimes even the most well put together leaders need a break away from those that they lead even if it's in secret.





	Break Away

Optimus huffed as he was slowly and carefully tacked up for their scene. It was going slower than normal since they hadn’t been able to meet up for a longer period of time than normal and the other mech wanted to make sure none of his binds would end up hurting him if he ended up getting a bit too rowdy. He didn’t mind the extra care that was being given to ensure his enjoyment of it or the fact it was just taking a long time but, he really just wanted to get on with their play already. Maybe it was just because they hadn’t played in such a long time that made him feel so impatient to get started. The other was trying his best to get everything set up for it as quickly and thoroughly as he could while running his hands over different parts of his body in an attempt to keep him somewhat still and calm.

“It’s alright~ You’ll get what you want in a few more minutes~ Just stay still for me,” the grey mech all but purred in his ear. It made a shudder run down his spine as he stamped one of his feet.

Another few minutes passed by as he fought with himself to stay still before the larger mech finally let him shake himself out a bit. It felt good to stretch out the many layers of plating and allow a bit of air to flow underneath them for a few moments. There was a bit of dust that came off of him when he did it, but it felt nice to be rid of the bits of debris from some of the finer gaps in the plating. He honestly had to see about getting a fine bristled brush so he could get a legitimate scrub down while they played. The very idea of it made him shiver.

His attention was returned to the other mech standing in front of him when he got a slight tug on his bridle. He lifted his gaze to meet the other’s and snorted. The larger mech just laughed at him while he tried to get him to play with him. As he did his weird little dance, one of his feet ended up getting caught under a bunch of roots that lay hidden under layers of leaves and sticks. Optimus was lucky to get caught by his master before he ended up hitting the ground and hurting himself. A whine escaped him as he flailed in the other’s arms to get back on his feet.

“Careful~ I don’t need you getting hurt and having to explain how you ended up getting said injury to your medic,” Megatron said as he set the bound mech back on his feet.

The red and blue mech flushed and whined as he nudged the other’s shoulder. It earned him a soft laugh and a pat on his rear. There were many thoughts running through his head with the slight tug on his bridle. He carefully started to move, making sure to pick up his feet this time around so he didn’t trip again. It took him a little bit to adjust to the different way of walking, but it was still better than tripping and falling on his face. Their walk lead them down various paths that they had made throughout their previous times together in the very same forest. His mind was still able to wander a bit as they walked towards a small clearing that they always used for this kind of meeting.

A slight nudge from his abdomen made him stumble slightly but, he quickly regained his balance. He whined as he tugged back on the thing that kept him following the larger mech. It was enough to get his attention and to stop for a moment to check on him.

“Is everything alright? Did you actually get hurt when you fell earlier?” The grey mech asked as he quickly started looking over the smaller mech.

The red and blue mech continued to whine and squirm as he got looked over. There was nothing wrong externally since he had been careful about walking around after his first tumble. He stamped his feet with each brush over his stomach. It was difficult to try and explain what was wrong when he couldn’t speak. Each whine that escaped him just continued to remind him of how helpless he was and that he was at the mercy of someone else even though he trusted him.

“Come on~ Just a little further then we can figure out what’s going on,” Megatron purred and tugged on his bridle to get him moving again.

He huffed and shook his head. There was no way he was going to be going any further as he currently was. It wasn’t very good for either of them since it was just making him cause more trouble than it was worth. The pulsing in his abdomen made it difficult to just think straight about what he should actually be doing to get things settled faster. Optimus tried to basically force his modesty panel open as the grey mech in front of him continued to look at him.

When the panel finally snapped open, he couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped him as well as a leak that end up running down one of his thighs. He carefully raised his head to look at the larger mech as he shifted his legs to be shoulder-width apart. The look that crossed the other’s face as he realized what was going on with him. There wasn’t much the other could do that would help him. Optimus was caught off guard by how good it felt just to let a tiny bit out.

Whines continued to slip from him as he kept squirming from being so filled up so much. He tried to keep himself from shaking too much as he slowly let himself relax and allow his tank to finally start to empty onto the ground under him. It was almost euphoric since his tank had been filled to the brim for quite a lot longer than he would ever like to admit. There weren’t many other sounds that could be heard other than the rustling of the leaves around them and the near waterfall esque of waste fluid that was splashing against the leaves and dirt under his feet. Optimus didn’t know what could have been better than just being able to let go without any worries of anything else happening to him along with just being able to show how much he actually trusted the other.

“I have such a good pony~ You made it so far and you tried so hard to tell me what was wrong~ I’m so proud of you,” the grey mech praised while he ran a hand over the blue helm. “Such a good little pony~”


End file.
